1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television co-viewing series unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in, for example, FIG. 2, a perspective explanatory view of a television co-viewing series unit (to be simply referred to as "series unit" hereinafter) has a coaxial cable connection terminal 3 provided on a side portion or a back portion thereof and supplied with a signal from an antenna, F-type terminals 4 each provided on a front surface and connecting a connection connector (not shown) for reception for a television or the like, and a resin panel 2 arranged on a front surface thereof. The F-type terminals 4 are arranged at the center of circular recesses 10 formed in the panel 2, respectively. The series unit is used while the rear portion thereof is inserted into and attached to a switch box 12 provided in a wall surface and the front surface thereof is covered with a decorative laminated sheet 13.
The conventional series unit is intended to transmit only a unidirectional signal from a signal source such as an antenna. Recently, a bidirectional system for outputting power or a signal from a reception end has been gradually used. The bidirectional system includes a unidirectional type for cutting a signal from the reception end with a high pass filter interposed between the system and the reception end and a bidirectional type which is not provided with a filter, which types are individually formed. If the unidirectional type is changed to the bidirectional type or vice versa, a series unit main body is replaced by another, accordingly.
However, as stated above, the series unit is used while the unit is attached to the switch box 12 and the front surface of the unit is covered with the decorative laminated sheet 13. Due to this, if the series unit 1 is replaced by another, it is required to conduct laborious operations including the removal of the decorative laminated sheet 13 and that of the coaxial cable connected to the series unit 1. Further, both the unidirectional type and the bidirectional type are the same in the shape of the terminal while the unit is incorporated into the switch box 12 and attached into the wall surface. Due to this, it is impossible to judge whether the unit is the unidirectional type or the bidirectional type at a glance.